


Euthanasia

by Joeliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeliss/pseuds/Joeliss
Summary: "Я болен, Тецу. Кажется, я умираю. Физически, морально, я не знаю, Тецу. Помоги мне. Спаси меня. Кажется, моя жизнь уже ничего не стоит".





	

Серое небо зарядило жестким колючим дождем. Асфальт поскрипывал под подошвой кроссовок, расплескивая брызгами лужи. Воздух хрипами вырывался из покрытых полопавшимися вибрирующими болью трещинками пересохших губ.

_Аомине задыхался кислородом._

Влажные капли растекались по коже, обращаясь в ледяные волны поглощающих засушенную землю морей. Пряди волос, казалось, намертво прилипали к вискам. В мимолетном отражении витрины Аомине почудился его раскроенный череп с пустыми вмятинами от скул до бровей. Темные пряди кровавыми росчерками скользили по щекам, губам и лбу. Вечерние тени и дождь играли злую шутку с сумасшедшим воображением.

А Дайки и так тонул в собственном безумии без надежды выплыть.

На углу перекрестка тускло мигал лимонно-желтый фонарь. С железной перекладины высокого широкого, протянутого через всю улицу и тротуар, мигающего мутными неяркими желто-красными пятнами светофора капли дождя соскальзывали еще сильнее, еще ожесточеннее. Дождь словно стремился ворваться в ровный блестящий от воды асфальт острыми многотонными каменными глыбами. Всеразрушающими огромными осколками.

А маленькие капли-копья _вбили_ бы Дайки прямо под них. 

Вдолбили бы в щели и раздробили бы миллионом тонких прозрачных лезвий.

Аомине притормозил на пятках уже насквозь мокрых кроссовок и накинул на голову капюшон синей толстовки, ставшей в этом всемирном потопе почти черной. Будто пара слоев ткани спасла бы его от дождя-камнепада. Он нервным жестом облизнул губы, специально надавливая и причиняя самому себе боль. Сунул заледеневшие пальцы в глубокие карманы и сбавил темп бега, всматриваясь вперед, в тихо шуршащие кроны деревьев. 

Дыхание выравниваться никак не желало. Легкие давились влажным воздухом и рвались выхаркать его обратно. 

Перед глазами Дайки, за широкой листвой дубов, из-за стены ливня будто выросла железная сетка огражденной баскетбольной площадки. Она выглядела словно брошенная нерадивым хозяином тюрьма. Под высоким кольцом хрупкой тенью застыла едва заметная без света одинокого перегоревшего фонаря фигура. 

_Зоны нет, преступники остались._

Темный шар мяча перекатывался из одной ладони в другую, периодически летя-падая на бетон. Звук был, словно захлопывалась крышка гроба. 

_Падам._ Капли от луж на асфальте фонтаном разлетались вокруг. _Падам._ Тихий шлепок о ладонь, о пальцы, о запястье. _Падам-падам-падам._

Дайки, со свистом выдохнув, прислонился виском к скрипучим воротам и не мог оторвать застывший взгляд от места ударов мяча о бетон. Именно с таким звуком в его голове доктор захлопывал медицинскую карту над трупом Аомине, сообщая время смерти больного исстрадавшегося тела. 

\- Ты пришел, Аомине-кун, - голос Куроко, наконец, заметившего его, заставил Дайки сжать в карманах кулаки.

\- За... - голос показался Дайки слишком хриплым, и он прокашлялся. - Зачем ты позвал меня? Тем более в такую погоду.

Куроко несколько секунд молчал (не многозначительно, не терпеливо, просто молчал) и рассматривал Аомине из-под мокрой будто светящейся ослепляющим неоном в сумерках челки.

\- Это же ты написал мне в 5 утра сообщение, Аомине-кун. Я прочитал его только полчаса назад и не мог позвонить раньше, - невозмутимо, выдержав одному ему понятную паузу, проговорил Тецуя, доставая из кармана влажных джинсов телефон. - _"Я болен, Тецу. Кажется, я умираю. Физически, морально, я не знаю, Тецу. Помоги мне. Спаси меня. Кажется, моя жизнь уже ничего не стоит"_ , - прочитал Куроко и вновь поднял глаза на Дайки, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо.

Аомине побледнел и стиснул челюсть. Он не думал, что Тецуя пользовался старым номером, ведь созванивались они всегда с другого. Не думал, что в его телефоне могли быть две сим-карты. Аомине совсем не чувствовал себя готовым столкнуться с Куроко после своего отчаянного всплеска эмоций. Отправленного, казалось, в никуда.

\- Как мне спасти тебя, Аомине-кун? - не дождавшись реакции, негромко спросил Тецуя, снова засовывая мобильный в карман. - Что же я _теперь_ , - его "теперь" было выделено, будто оно целенаправленно намекало на все произошедшее: предательство Поколения Чудес, равнодушный уход в разные, далекие друг от друга, словно континенты, школы, "единственный, кто может победить меня - это я сам" и еще тысячу злых жестоких слов, брошенных ему Дайки, - могу для тебя сделать? Скажи мне, _что_ , Аомине-кун?

Дайки долго, очень долго, почти столетия минули в гулком ритме сердца, смотрел в большие светлые и такие страшно пустые глаза Куроко, понимая, что так больше продолжаться не могло. Аомине Дайки закончился. Просто был и закончился. Лопнул изнутри, будто воздушный шарик проткнули острой иглой, и весь гелий за миг вырывался наружу.

\- Я... - выдавил он из себя, дрожа. А с ним, казалось, дрожал и воздух, вбирая в себя стремительно распространяющийся вокруг тот самый гелий. - Думаю, уже полгода я смертельно болен, Тецу. Агония такая страшная. Знаешь, Тецу? Она кажется бесконечной.

Аомине замолчал, подавившись собственным неощутимым водопадом выплескивающимся гелием, и неуклюже резко дернул руками, чувствуя себя шарнирной куклой. Он уцепился пальцами за плечи Куроко, как утопающий за соломинку. Тецуя стоял тихо и лишь смотрел, словно впитывая эмоции. Втягивая в себя чертов гелий. Дайки на секунду испугался, что он впитает все до самой крохи, ничего не оставив ему самому. 

Но нет, Куроко с тоскливым, таким покорным вздохом опустил глаза в асфальт, закрывая лицо челкой. Казалось, смиряясь с тем, что никогда не услышит самого важного. 

\- Я смертельно болен, Тецу, - прошептал, наконец, Аомине, будто выбивая из себя слова тяжелым топором по черепу, груди, прямо по сердцу и задыхаясь в испуге. За себя, за Тецу, за взрывающийся молекулами в голове мир. - А ты - моя _эвтаназия._


End file.
